User talk:Naftaliash827
I noticed you're making articles in the past tense. I've been making articles in the present tense which is now making me wonder which is the correct tense? I'm leaning towards present as I find it odd reading stuff about games in past tense.--Richard (Talk - ) 18:48, 25 June 2007 (UTC) I started writing things in present tense; you're right, it seems to make more sense. -Naftaliash827 Adminship Hi Naftaliash827. I've made you and Altar admins here. See Help:User access levels for information on this, and the page about common mistakes so you can avoid those. I hope the admin tools will help you to clear up vandalism here more easily. If you need help doing that, please let me know. Angela (talk) 12:42, 16 August 2007 (UTC) *I really appreciate you granting me this position. Thanks so much!--Naftaliash827 History of Hyrule Well, Naftaliash827, I may be in middle school, but i'm an author. you see, a few month's ago in April, I thouht of writing a book series that takes place for before Link. I called it The Chronicles of Ancient Hyrule. In it, I created many different races and nations. The book is really pretty much a history book of Hyrule. I thought of everything that has happened myself. I didn't get the information from a game, i'm if I copyright but I have a dream that my book will be published as the first book in the Legend of Zelda universe. I wrote the Timeline for fun, i'm not saying it's true... yet. It will be one day. One Day. Please write back. I will continue to think of Legend of Zelda Books in te time. *If it's of your own ideas, I really must delete it, as it is not truthfully part of the Zelda series. Sorry.--Naftaliash827 Woah :-) Hi Naftaliash827, while deleting some odd stuff over here, I noted your activity on the Recentchanges page. Great work, well done! I hope you really enjoy being creative on the Zelda Wiki and on Wikia :-) If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask me. Greetings --rieke 19:27, 17 August 2007 (UTC) About your video screenshots Hello again Naftaliash827. I noticed you uploaded a video screenshot from some video onto the Wiki. I was wondering, how do you do that? I would like to know how to do this myself. Can you please tell me how?--ShutUpNavi 02:12, 12 September 2007 (UTC) *Well, I use a Mac, so I can tell you how to use it regarding Macintosh; for Windows I'm clueless. For Mac: Click the command, shift and "4" button at the same time. This allows you to grab an image from your computer. Hope that helps :) --Naftaliash827 ::Just push the "PrtScn" (PrintScreen) key on Windows keyboards. Cave of Ordeals Hi there. I'm going to stay civil, but I'm frankly a little upset. Here's the beef: Cave of Ordeals. You deleted the guide I put on that page, citing "WIKI IS NOT A GUIDE. DO NOT ADDRESS READERS AS IF IT WERE ONE" in powerful uppercase letters. Now, I looked in Zeldapedia:About and found nothing saying that ZeldaWiki is not a guide, but I did unearth this little gem: "any articles that are interesting and relevant can be included" (emphasis added). Hmmm... I am requesting that you revert my edits based on my research that your reason for deleting my work is not valid (or at least generally available). I would greatly appreciate it and if you do not revert on this request, I will keep pushing for it. Two more cents from me before I go: #This is important to remember (and applies to more than just admins). #"...the Wiki is supposed to look professional, not friendly." I may be new here, but I sincerely hope this Wiki doesn't become a Wikipedia clone. You know a Wiki (in general) can be friendly, just because Wikipedia isn't. Well, I'll end my little novel on your talk page. Thank you for your time and your revert. Thanks! --Lessthan1337 15:28, 12 September 2007 (UTC) *Sorry if it came out a little bit harsh, but several other admins and users usually change "you" to "Link" and other things similar, due to the guide-type feel that comes out of it. Seeing as how the entire edit seemed like that, it came to me as a little bit unprofessional. The edits are reverted and I changed some minor things. Sorry once again. --Naftaliash827 ::Thank you very much for courteously reverting my work. I'm glad that you (unlike Admins I've seen on other Wikis) are level-headed. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way lets get down to business :P ::I looked through the History for the newly reverted Cave of Ordeals article and I noticed a few things that you said you would change, so they weren't unexpected, but they were a little... odd. Apparently, you got it in your head somewhere along the line that this Wiki is not a "guide." Which I don't agree needs to be the case, but is fine and dandy for you to think except one problem: nowhere in the Wiki does it say that this can't be a guide. The source (the only one, mind you) that I pointed out before says nothing on the matter, and I won't repeat myself in that vein. Soooo, even though the article is back, the problem still stands that you don't think I should be allowed to talk to people in an "unprofessional" way. Now, that I really don't understand. Since when did anyone say this had to be professional? It's a video game for crying out loud! I don't know if you're familiar with World of Warcraft (probably not), but check out WoWWiki. This is a Wiki site about a video game that contains tons of information and is very well written but it speaks directly to the player using terms and jargon appropriate to the context. Even purely informational articles contain some humor in them and overall it's a very light-hearted environment. I think we'd all be ashamed of ourselves if we let ZeldaWiki (which I really hope to be a helpful part of) turn into another bland, inaccessible, inhuman Wikipedia clone. I'm going to go back through and rewrite my guide from the player-to-player perspective. This wiki is created and run by people who love playing Zelda so why shouldn't the Wiki (at least try to) be as fun as the game? Thanks again. ::--Lessthan1337 17:14, 12 September 2007 (UTC) *I suppose you're right. Though, there are two reasons why I did think it should not be like a guide: 1. Although you seem to despise it, I'm used to the Wikipedia style, and therefore assumed that it's branches must possess the same qualities. 2. I patrol the recent changes quite often, and notice that people occasionally put their own non-definite theories into the article and sign their names as if it were a message board. I can't claim "don't put what you believe into the article" and then not respond the like to edits like yours, which say "I" in it. No hard feelings, right?--Naftaliash827 P.S. I am indeed familiar with WoW. :No hard feelings at all, although I will clarify something for you. Here's a little timeline: Nupedia was begun and it evolved into Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation is the "corporate" behind Wikipedia. Wikia was designed by Wikimedia to be over all other wikis. Although Wikipedia came first, Wikia is over Wikipedia, thus putting it on the same level as all other wikis. Hence, all wikis do not need to follow the "Wikipedia style." Wikipedia is an encyclopedia and should read like one. ZeldaWiki, however, is not. Thank you again for your time (I'm sorry I'm so long-winded)! :--Lessthan1337 18:04, 12 September 2007 (UTC) P.S. Just to clarify my point: if it's a lore article, there should be no opinion, etc. lore is canon and can't be changed. However, strategies and methods should be encouraged on this Wiki. If you want to just document the world of The Legend of Zelda series, call it ZeldaPedia and put those restrictions on. A wiki can be more than just an encyclopedia. I'm done now, I promise. :P Scypio my article will not be deleted. The Hylian Empire trilogy is a soon-to-be bestseller, though i haven't finished it yet. It is a spoiler of sorts. It is not fanfiction, so stop saying it is, please. :If it is not officially recognized as a true affiliation to Zelda, then it is not worthy to be on the wiki. Please realize that this is a content resource for Zelda, not minute fan perceptions that are not accepted by the public as globally (or at least nationally) recognized Zelda phenomena. --Naftaliash827 Delete request Please delete these articles. They are all redirects and have commas in the title: : Deleted.--Naftaliash827 Sea Chart Image Hey there, you seem to be good at finding images of things, so can I make a request? I'd like a picture of the Sea Chart from Wind Waker. Just the screen that pops up when you push up on the D-pad. I want to put it on the very first line of it's page. Preferrably with the whole chart filled in. Let me know if this is possible. Thanks! --User:Lessthan1337 16:13, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :I found an image, but the not all islands are filled in (too hard). Here it is: --Naftaliash827 ::Thanks a lot, that's great! --User:Lessthan1337 Delete This appears to be a mis-labeled user page (or possibly just spam): Starwarsfreak1234567gm :Eh, I'll let it be. It's a new account, and the name doesn't seem too unusual, considering we get some Star Wars fans here.--Naftaliash827 ::OK, well I moved it to User:Starwarsfreak1234567gm, and the redirect doesn't need to exist. Requesting page repair Hey. I would like to let you know that the Ganondorf, Phantom Ganon, and Vaati articles are messed up. On those articles, pictures and ads overlap text, and much of the remaining text is cut off. Also, the search bar is at the bottom of the page for some reason. I have have let some other admins know about this as well. I'd fix it, but I'm new to wikis and don't know how. If it's not too much trouble, could you please fix it? Thanks.--Mithos64 01:05, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :See Talk:Link#Visual Problems--Naftaliash827 About featured articles Hello Naftaliash. You may have already noticed but all featured articles so far have been removed of there featured status, leaving the Wiki with no Featured Articles. I would like to remind you to vote on a new featured article this week if you can or want to. If you are wondering how to do this please see this page for anything you could need to know about how to do this. Again if you are unable of unwilling to vote that is alright to. Anyways best regards.--ShutUpNavi 17:30, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Problem reports page Hi there. I'm JSharp, a comteam intern here at wikia. I noticed that there was some issue backup on your page. The problem reports page is a new feature that allows users who are not comfortable with editing to report things like software bugs and vandalized pages. I wanted to give you a heads up on new developments so that issues aren't overlooked because problem reports are not listed on talk pages (they are logged in recent changes, however). :) Please give your administrators the heads up and let me know if you or they have any questions. -- JaeSharp 19:54, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hey Naftaliash827. Seeing as to how you're a bureaucrat, I was wondering if you could make me an administrator here. I had posted on Zeldapedia:Administrators a long time ago, though it seems like it was forgotten about. Anyway, there doesn't seem to be enough people to vote on the adminship, so I though I'd just go ahead and ask for it. The main reason I want to be an admin is that I'd like to edit the MediaWiki namespace and set up things like easier insertion of templates, starter pages, and change some minor things with the wiki. Special:Makesysop is used to make admins just in case you didn't know about it.--Richard 21:06, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Done. The amount of work you do on the wiki without adminship never ceases to amaze me. I can only imagine what you'd do with it.--Naftaliash827 21:26, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks!--Richard 22:22, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hi Naftaliash827. UberPhoeb told me here that you no longer wanted to be an admin, so I've removed those rights. If you change your mind, just let me know. Angela (talk) 01:41, 8 July 2008 (UTC)